Cyrus
Dieser Artikel behandelt den Wrestler Cyrus. Für den Mitspieler Cyrus siehe hier. '''Cyrus '''ist ein ehemals bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Biographie Cyrus debütierte bei ECW #1 und schaffte es im Titelturnier auf Anhieb ins Finale, wo er sich Apokalyps geschlagen geben musste. Zuvor wurde er im Halbfinale von AfRon mit einem Stuhl schwer angeschlagen und begann in der Folge ECWs erste Fehde gegen ihn. Im Verlauf dieser Geschichte konnte Cyrus seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind kein einziges Mal besiegen, musste sich dagegen aber beim December to Dismember in einem finalen Hardcore Match geschlagen geben. 2009 mischte sich Hells Guardian in die Fehde der beiden ein, doch von Cyrus selbst kam nicht mehr viel. Am Ende des Jahres war er der erste und bis heute einzige Wrestler, der um den SAW Hardcore Title antreten durfte, doch gelang ihm bei der Survivor Series kein Sieg. 2010 sorgte eine kurze Auseinandersetzung mit Sam Rogers, die sich um ein Bananensandwich drehte, für Aufmerksamkeit, die jedoch schnell wieder abebbte. Nach einer demütigenden Niederlage in kürzester Zeit gegen seinen alten Erzfeind AfRon wurde es ruhig um Cyrus. Bei ECW #28 meldete er sich mit einem Sieg über Julan Madsen und einer veränderten Einstellung zurück. Nach dem Sieg schubste er Madsen weg und kündigte an sich nur noch um sich selbst zu kümmern, Damit distanzierte er sich von seinem, bis dahin, blanken Face Status und zeigte eher Announcen eines Tweeners. Viel besser lief es für ihn danach allerdings nicht. So rutschte Cyrus, nach einer Niederlage gegen Jack Stone, wieder in der Card ab und musste, zu seinem Missfallen, bei ECW 30 gegen die Undercarder FanStar und Mickey Reyes antreten. Wie erwartet dominierte Cyrus dieses Match schließlich, doch machte ewig den Sack nicht zu und wurde schließlich, in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, vom FanStar eingerollt. In der folgenden Show kündigte Cyrus an wieder zu seinen Wurzeln zurückkehren und seinen Biss zurückgewinnen zu wollen. Diese Worte konnte er schließlich untermauern und den FanStar in einem First Blood Match eindeutig besiegen. Bei ECW T.R.I.B.U.T.E T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S offenbarte Cyrus sich schließlich als einer der "Ritter" von ECW in Triple F´s Kampf gegen Revolution X. Gemeinsam mit seinen Partnern Hells Guardian und Leon Chame konnte er diesen Kampf gewinnen, wurde danach jedoch vom zurückkehrenden Chris Connor attackiert und mit einem Stuhl niedergeschlagen. Im Anschluss daran entwickelte sich eine lange, erbittert geführte Fehde zwischen Cyrus und dem Revolution X Anführer. Im Verlauf der Fehde konnte sich Chris Connor in der Elimination Chamber den ECW European Title holen und erklärte daraufhin das er als Champion andere Pflichten habe und Cyrus kein Match bekommen würde. Dieser ließ jedoch nicht locker und sabotierte Revolution X wo immer es ging. Schließlich hatte Connor genug und stimmte einem Match gegen seinen Nemesis zu. Dieses wird beim Royal Rumble 2012 stattfinden. Bei diesem entwickelte sich ein langes, intensiv geführtes Match welches Cyrus, trotz Eingriff von Kid Austria der Connor noch einen Gefallen schuldete, gewinnen konnte und somit seinen alten Rivalen endlich hinter sich lassen konnte. In der Folgezeit geriet Cyrus mit Kid Austria aneinander da er dessen Eingriff ins Match nicht einfach so stehen lassen wollte. Die beiden werden bei ECW #41 aufeinandertreffen. Nachdem Kid Austria bei Wrestlemania seinen, am selben Abend gewonnen, Koffer nutzte um den SAW World Heavyweight Title von CM Punk zu gewinnen, wurde das Match zwischen ihm und zu Cyrus zu einem Titelmatch um eben jenen gemacht. In diesem, unter Hardcoreregeln ausgetragenem, Match konnte Cyrus sich den Titel tatsächlich sichern. Währenddessen akzeptierte Backlash den Titelverlust nicht und präsentierte einen neuen Gürtel den man CM Punk überreichte. Um die Titelsituation zu klären setzte C.E.O. Indikator ein Match zwischen den Champions CM Punk und Cyrus für den King of the Ring 2012 fest. In diesem Match konnte sich Punk schließlich durchsetzen und den Titel wieder zu Backlash zurück bringen. In der darauffolgenden ECW Show erklärte Cyrus dass er es, nachdem er ECW und alle Fans enttäuscht habe, nicht mehr verdient habe bei ECW anzutreten und beendete damit seine Wrestlingkarriere. Erfolge *Platz 77 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 88 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 37 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 19 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 54 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 81 in den SAW100 2014 *Year End Awards 2009 & 2013: Sieger der Kategorie "Comeback des Jahres" Wissenswertes *Bei ECW #25 verlor Cyrus gegen AfRon in nur 18 Sekunden - bis heute das kürzeste Match der SAW-Geschichte. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler